


Double or Nothing

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad Plot, But Still Plot, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Gambling, Minor Injuries, Oh So Shameless Smut, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, These Tags Read Like The Best Shopping List Ever, Vibrators, cheerleader outfit, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi and Celestia have their long-awaited match (no seriously, it's been over a year since I updated). Who will win? Will the Ultimate Lucky Student prevail and rescue Kyouko Kirigiri from the nefarious clutches of the dastardly, moustache-twirling Celestia Ludenburg?</p><p>A quick look at the tags can probably tell you the answer. The better question to ask is; do you wanna see Naegi bent and spread? If you've read this far, I assume the answer is "HELL YEAH."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double or Nothing

Naegi licked his lips nervously, standing outside the door to the Rumpus Room (or, as some of the more…enterprising students knew it, the Rumpy-Pumpy Room), a hand running nervously through his spiked hair. The reason for Naegi’s nerves was known to all of the other students, however, only a handful knew all of those details. Two of that handful were standing outside the room with Naegi now, and both were currently trying to offer some support.

“Don’t worry Makoto, you can do this. Games like this are all dependant on luck, and in that department, there’s no way Celestia can beat you.” The chipper voice of Sayaka Maizono was running through Naegi’s right ear, as she had a hand rested on his shoulder. “You’re the Ultimate Lucky Student, and both of us know you can do this.” The figure on Naegi’s left nodded solemnly, his hand folded over a green tie and a white shirt. Naegi, turning to look at the figure standing next to him, was met by a pair of soft green eyes and brown hair looking back at him. “I wouldn’t worry Naegi, from what I’ve seen and heard of Nagito’s luck he can do anything, so if yours is even half as good as his, you should be able to beat her without breaking a sweat.” Hajime Hinata turned back and looked at the door, staring intently at it. _‘That being said, if any of the stories I’ve heard about Celestia Ludenburg are even remotely true, then Naegi definitely has his work cut out for him. If I’m being honest with myself, I think even Nagito would have problems dealing with her.’_

Naegi nodded at his friends’ words, taking a few deep breaths and steeling his resolve, before opening the door and entering. Sitting there waiting for him, a pseudo-polite smile on her face, was Celestia Ludenburg, sitting there, idly shuffling a deck of cards. Without looking up, she spoke as soon as Naegi closed the door behind him. “I take it your friends have finished with their little pep rally? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they must know that it was a futile endeavour. Now, if you would be so kind as to sit down, I can finish this and get back to training my new toy.” A soft tilt of the head led Naegi to turn around to the corner of the room behind him, where another familiar face was standing, made up in a way he had never seen before.

As Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri looked at each other, both of them turned progressively redder as they stared. Kirigiri, no doubt at Celestia’s behest was wearing a pink, glossy lipstick and matching eye-shadow, and her cheeks were dusted a similar colour. Her long, lavender hair had also been pulled in to two long pigtails. Looking down past her face, he noticed that Kirigiri was missing her usual ensemble, and was instead positioned in a very tight top and a skirt that somehow had an even higher hemline than normal. However, it was not this that held his attention the longest. What caused Naegi to stare at Kirigiri for close to a full minute was her hands, which were still gloved to match the rest of her outfit, but were also holding a pom-pom in each tightly clenched fist. Kirigiri was staring at him now in a mixture of humiliation and anger, and a soft cough from behind him snapped Naegi back to attention.

“Makoto, I know she’s nice to look at, but I would prefer it if we could hurry this up, so if you wouldn’t mind?” She gestured to the chair in front of her and beckoned him over with two fingers. Naegi smiled nervously to Kirigiri, who looked at him red-faced and moved over to Celestia, and he followed suit, sitting down opposite her. Celestia looked up at Kirigiri and pulled her down by the arm, before leaning in and whispering in her ear. Kirigiri’s lips thinned as she listened, before whispering an almost imperceptible “yes Ma’am,” and she began to shake her pom-poms up and down in a clearly choreographed pattern.

Celestia turned once more to face Naegi and smiled contentedly, saying, “well, you had your supporters prepare you for our little game, so I saw no reason why I shouldn’t have Kirigiri here perform the routine I made her practice for us before we began.” With this, she snapped her fingers and Kirigiri stopped moving her arms, her pompoms covering her chest as she looked down at Naegi, and gave him a confident smile. _‘Don’t worry Makoto, you can do this’_ the smile seemed to say, as she placed her pompoms on the desk, before handing a pile of chips over to both Naegi and Celestia, picking up the pom-poms once more and standing silently, staring down at the table. _‘Just a little bit more Kyouko, then you can start planning your revenge on Celestia for everything she’s done to you.’_

Celestia smiled as she picked the deck of cards she had been shuffling and passed them over to him. “So you can check that I have not rigged the game in my favour,” she explained as he took them apprehensively. Naegi nodded, too nervous to speak, running his tongue over his teeth, as he felt all the moisture drain out of his mouth, and he began to shuffle the deck one last time, before placing the deck down on the table between them. “You do understand the rules to this game, right Makoto?”

Naegi nodded, cutting the deck, and dealing two cards to both of them. “Yeah, I’ve played quite a bit over the last few days, getting ready to beat you.” Celestia smiled, picking up her cards and looking at them, before placing them face down on the table. “A very interesting choice of words Makoto Naegi. You see,” she paused here and picked up some of the chips in front of her, before placing them carefully in the centre of the table, “when this is over, and I have emerged victorious, I am going to beat _you_. Isn’t that right Kirigiri?” Kyouko gritted her teeth and nodded curtly. “Yes Ma’am, you said you planned to do to him what you did to me.” Naegi swallowed nervously, not responding to either of their remarks, looking down at his own hand. A pair of aces stared up at him, and it took all his self-control not to grin. He placed his hand face-down to match, and threw out the same amount of chips Celestia had.

 _‘I wonder what he’s playing at. That looks in his eyes means he has a good hand…maybe I should show him precisely who he’s dealing with._ ’ Celestia smiled, before turning the top three cards of the deck, revealing an ace and two kings. _‘Perfect’_ , Celestia thought to herself, before picking up 5 of her chips and placing them down in the centre of the table. “Now then Makoto, it is your turn. Would you like to call my bet, or back out now before I make things worse for you?” Naegi looked down at his cards, and those in front of him, before smiling confidently. “Sorry Celeste, but there’s no way I’m backing down here.” Naegi confidently matched her bet, and sat back in his chair confidently. _‘There’s no way she can beat what I’ve got. She’d need two kings in order to beat my hand, and the odds of that are…’_

“I believe the number you are looking for is 4.3% Makoto.” Naegi jumped in his chair, looking across to see Celestia’s bright red eyes staring at him. “There are 52 cards in the deck, 4 of them are kings. However, two kings are already out, and I believe that your hand contains 2 of the 4 aces.” Naegi stared at her, his eyes wide open. _'H-how did she do that? I-is she looking at my cards somehow?’_ Naegi began looking around the room wildly, before Celestia held up a hand to stop him. “I am not looking at your cards Makoto; I do not need to. Your face tells me everything I need to know.” She paused here to turn over the next card, revealing a 7 of Hearts. “Now, as I was saying, there are only two kings left that you have not seen, and there are 46 cards left they could possibly be in. That gives me a 4.3% chance of having the cards I need to defeat you. The only question you have left to ask yourself is, do you dare to press your luck? Or do you believe me when I tell you this,” Celestia leans forward and places another 5 chips into the centre before continuing, “my hand contains both kings, which means you need to turn over that last ace to win, which means you have a 2% chance of winning.”

Naegi stares at her, gripping his cards tightly, looking down at the cards in front of them, and back up to her. _'There’s no way she has both kings. It’s just impossible. No-one’s that luck-'_ Naegi looks down at his hand, before continuing to think, _‘She can’t be that lucky, can she? Why would she tell me this? Is she trying to trick me?’_ Celestia stared at him calmly, smiling behind the cards she has held in front of her face. “Time is running out Makoto, if you do not make a decision soon I am afraid I must ask you to forfeit, which means that Miss Kirigiri here will be leaving with me.” Naegi looked up at Kyouko wildly, before looking at the cards in front of him and sighing. “Okay Celeste, you win this round. I fold.” And with that statement, Naegi place his cards in the centre of the table, pushing the chips over to her. 

Celestia placed her cards face-up on the table, as she began to sort through her winnings, leaving Naegi staring at a 6 and a 10. _‘Dammit, she played me. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised; she is the Ultimate Gambler.’_ Naegi picked up the cards and began to shuffle them all into the deck once more, before dealing two out to each of them and placing them in the middle. Celestia chuckled to herself, before pinning Naegi’s wrist to the table with an iron grip. “That, Makoto Naegi, is what happens when you underestimate me. I would advise you not to let it happen again.” Naegi nodded wordlessly, tugging ineffectually on his hand.

After a few more seconds of unnerving eye contact, she released him and picked up her cards, before placing some of his own chips in front of her. _‘She’s mocking me, trying to get me to rush into this like last time. There’s no way I’m letting her get the better of me again.’_ Naegi’s eyes narrowed as he picked up his own cards and looking at them, before picking up twice as many chips as Celestia bet and placing them down. “Okay Celeste, it’s your call, or maybe I should recommend you make it your fold.” Her eyes narrowed angrily at him as he taunted her, and she snarled, picking up the needed amount of chips and slamming them down on the table in front of her. “You little shit! If you wanna play like that, then let’s do this.” Naegi smiled and turned over the first three cards, before looking back up at her and nodding. Celestia, who had calmed herself down from her burst of anger, quickly surveyed the scene in front of her. _‘Okay, that may not have been the best move I could make. Let’s see…okay, I have three tens. That’s fine’_ Outwardly, she shook her head and placed 5 chips down in front of her. “Come then Makoto, why not show me this so-called luck of yours.”

Naegi, looking down at the second pair of aces in his hand, but nothing currently on the table supported him. _‘Is this a good idea? I don’t think she’ll have anything that can beat me. I can do this. I just need my luck to kick in.’_ After a few more seconds thought Naegi placed 5 chips in front of him, then 5 more on top of those. “Let’s make it interesting then, shall we Celeste?” Celestia looked at him, then at her cards, then back. _‘He’s bluffing. A fairly transparent bluff at that. I’m almost insulted by how poorly he’s playing. Here was me thinking he might actually prove a challenge to me. Oh well, at least this means I know I’ll get to keep Miss Kirigiri over here, and I think I know what I’m going to do with them both once I’ve won him as well.’_ She sighed, before placing down another 5 chips, and gesturing for him to continue. “Come along Makoto, I tire of your games. The turn, if you please.” Naegi nodded, and turned over a Queen. Celestia stared at him, before tapping the table pensively, staring at him. _'I’ll leave it one more round, lull him into a false sense of security, and then I think I’ll take him for everything he’s got.’_

Naegi nodded, before turning over the last card, revealing the Ace of Hearts. Naegi smiled exuberantly internally, but externally, kept his face as blank as possible. Celestia looked at the cards before her, and then down to the ones in her hand, rapidly figuring out calculations in her head, before smiling and pushing another set of 10 chips forward. “So, Makoto, are you willing to play with the grown-ups this time? Or are you going to back away like the coward that you are?” Naegi hesitated, remembering the defeat he had suffered in the last round, before looking down at his cards and realising something. _‘Last time, when she beat me, she had nothing. So if she’s taunting me like last time, does that mean she still doesn’t have anything? I don’t know if I should or not. If I lose now, I’ll be almost out of chips. But if I win…I’ll be back in the game. C’mon Makoto, think.’_ Naegi ran through some more thoughts in his head, before slamming his cards down and moving the required amount of chips in front of him. “Okay Celeste, if you want to take this seriously, then let’s do it. Show ‘em.” Celestia smiled, flipping over her pair of tens, and pulling out the ten lying in the middle. “Why of course, Makoto. But now of course, you must do the same.” Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second as Naegi’s grin grew bigger, and he spun his cards around, revealing a pair of aces in his hand.

“Don’t worry Celeste, I know how to play. I’m only worried about whether your skill can hold up against my luck.” A snarl rose from Celestia’s throat, as she pushed the pot over to Naegi, who smiled to himself, passing his cards over, and sorting out his pile of chips again. _‘It appears I may have underestimated him…or rather, I underestimated his luck. This may actually prove to be interesting after all.’_ Celestia calmed her frayed nerves, before shuffling the cards and dealing them out again.

The cards kept flying across the table for the next half hour or so, with a pattern slowly beginning to emerge. Using a combination of skills, calculation and the sheer ruthlessness that had brought her to fame, Celestia slowly dwindled down the pile of chips in front of Makoto with a series of devious bluffs, gambles and calculations. However, every time Naegi’s reservoir of chips began to run dry, he would pull off an upset, winning large numbers of chips from his opponent. Chips changed hands between the two so many times that Kirigiri almost lost track of how many hands had actually been played. She also noticed a change in demeanour at the table, as Celestia began to slowly unravel, her accent slipping up more and more frequently, and the vulgarity of her language increasing. Naegi for his part, began to find his groove, and his bluffs improved, alongside his ability to control his emotions. _‘Makoto may not be the most naturally bright person around, but he adapts quicker to stressful situations than nearly anyone I’ve ever met.’_ Kirigiri found herself thinking these thoughts idly as the two people in front of her threw chips back and forth like it was going out of style.

Eventually, Celestia smiled, and ran a hand through her hair, her red eyes focusing in on Naegi, and she picked up the new hand that had been placed in front of her. “I must admit Makoto, you proved to be a more resilient foe than expected. But I feel as if the endgame is approaching us.” Celestia smiled, and turned over the first three cards, before pushing all her chips into the centre. “The only way for you to play is to go all in as well, I am afraid.” Naegi looked down at his hand, this time, a queen and a king, and then at the table, displaying a Nine of Spades, a Ten of Hearts and a Jack of Hearts, before pushing all his chips into the centre as well. Then, as one, they both turned their hands over, revealing Celestia to have the Queen and King of Hearts. “Well, this is most interesting,” Celestia said, surveying the table in satisfaction, “all I need to win is to turn over either the Nine or the Ace of Hearts. I must admit, the odds are against me here, but let us see where the cards fall, shall we?” She paused, and turned over the fourth and fifth cards, revealing the Nine of Hearts and the Ace of Hearts.

As soon as the first card hit the table, Celeste relaxed in her chair, permitting herself a genuine smile of victory, as she watched the determination slide off of Naegi’s face, to be replaced by a look of complete despair. When she saw the second card, a small chuckle left her throat, which slowly transformed into outright laughter. “I do beg your pardon Makoto, I thought I was up against the Ultimate Lucky Student, was I not?” Naegi stared at the second card, his eyes widening in frustration, before slumping back in his chair, defeated.

While Naegi sat at his chair, immobile, Celestia slowly packed away all the cards, not taking her eyes off him for a second. “Well then Makoto Naegi, it looks like your luck ran away from you at the end there. A pity too, you put up a very valiant effort.” She put the deck back on the table, and turns to look up at Kirigiri. “Miss Kirigiri, if you wouldn’t mind escorting him to your room, we can begin his training right away.” Kyouko looked down at Naegi, staring at the desk, a blank look in his eyes, and nodded curtly. She walked over to him and lifted him up in an iron grip. “Come, Makoto. You would do well to obey Miss Celestia’s instructions.” She half-led, half-dragged him out of the Rumpus Room, and the two slowly made their way down to the dorm rooms, Kirigiri doing her best to avoid being spotted by anyone.

“H-hey Kyouko. I-I’m sorry I wasn’t able to beat Celeste…I tried my best, but I-, “Kirigiri silenced him with a finger to the lips, and smiled softly at him. “It’s quite all right Makoto. You tried as hard as you could, and I appreciate the gesture, regardless of whether it was successful or not.” Here, Kyouko leant in and softly pressed her lips against his, behind one of the pillars. Naegi gripped her tightly, before leaning in and returning the kiss. As soon as he began to do so, however, Kirigiri pulled away, “I’m afraid that if we continue, my makeup will probably smear, and I doubt that witch would be too happy with that. Now, come on Makoto, we need to get to my room quickly and inconspicuously.”

The two of them slip through the corridors as quietly as possible, trying to avoid meeting anyone. Unfortunately, they passed Sayaka Maizono on the way down the stairs to the dorm rooms, who looked at the pair of them, especially Naegi, and smiled at them, placing her finger over her lips and winking, before moving on silently. After that, however, they passed through the school without incident. The two of them arrived outside Kirigiri’s room and opened the door, slipping in, where they found Celestia already waiting for them. “I do so hate to be kept waiting Kirigiri. Given your attire, I will let it slide this one time, but next time, I expect both of you to appear when I summon you, understand?” Naegi nodded wordlessly, while Kirigiri murmured an almost imperceptible “yes Ma’am.”

Celestia smiled to herself, before moving over to her desk and sitting comfortably in the chair there. “Now, Kirigiri, I want you to strip Naegi down for me, understand?” Kirigiri and Naegi both nodded their assent, and Naegi made to remove his hoodie, before Kirigiri once more clenched his hand in hers. “Makoto, she told me to strip you. I told you that nothing good will come of disobeying Miss Celestia.” Celestia’s eyes narrowed at their exchange, and she walked over to Naegi, gripping him by the hair and pulling backwards, eliciting a sharp yelp of pain from him. “Makoto, I don’t know how things were between you and Enoshima, but around here, when I give you a command, you follow it to the letter. Understood?”

Naegi slowly lowered his head up and down, ignoring the fact that it pulled tighter on his scalp. “Good boy. Now, stand there and let Kirigiri strip you.” Celestia let go of Naegi’s head and returned to her chair, motioning for Kirigiri to continue. Kirigiri slowly removes Naegi’s jacket before removing the hoodie that lay underneath, rubbing her still-gloved hands along his chest, tweaking at his nipples, and kissing his neck gently. She moved her head up to his ear and began to nibble on it as she slowly removed the shirt he wore under his hoodie, whispering softly into his ear. “I’m sorry about this Makoto, but I need to make it look good for her.” She continued to expose his upper torso, planting small bites along his neck and shoulders as she did so.

When Naegi was standing there, half-naked and fidgeting, Kyouko slowly bent down in front of him, and removed his shoes and socks wordlessly, bending over to reveal the underside of her skirt to Celestia. Once this task had been accomplished, accompanied by a roll of the eyes to Naegi as she did so, she moved her head up to Naegi’s crotch and nuzzled against it, slowly reaching his fly and beginning to pull it down with her teeth, before running her tongue on his underwear inside. Her hands then reached up and slowly began to pull down his trousers, and they were slipped off his feet and discarded. Next came Naegi’s underwear, which Kirigiri removed by pressing her face right up against his crotch and beginning to pull down, Naegi’s semi-hard cock springing free, smacking Kyouko in the face slightly. Once his underwear hit the floor, Celestia walked over, a coil of rope in her hand, and tied Naegi’s hands to the wooden beam on her ceiling.

Naegi’s hands were pulled taut by the rope holding his hands above his head, and he looked nervously around him, before he yelled in pain as a sudden sharp stinging sensation ran down his spine. Swivelling his head around as best he could, he saw a black whip with a small red rose on the handle, and he groaned, before the whip struck painfully on his bare skin a second time. _‘Oh God, I remember that thing. I gave it to her as a joke for April Fool’s Day.’_

At Hope’s Peak, students often exchanged gifts on April Fools, in the spirit of good fun and camaraderie. Last year, Leon had been given a mechanical baseball that measured his throwing speed, Togami had been given a mathematical problem that he was unable to solve, Hagakure had been given his old crystal ball, crudely held together with duct tape, and Naegi himself had been given a bottle of blueberry perfume.

Naegi cursed himself internally for giving Celestia the whip as blows continued to rain down on him, and his screams and yells grew louder, as he felt small trickles of blood begin to run down his back. Celestia stopped at this, and placed the whip down on the bed, before walking over to Naegi with a large black ball gag with red straps in her hands. She grabbed his chin and squeezed, forcing his mouth open, slipping the ball gag inside his mouth and fastening it tightly behind his head. Naegi’s mouth now covered, she walked back over and resumed whipping him, his screams of pain now muffled by the thick rubber ball in his mouth. Eventually, after another 5 minutes of Naegi screaming and sobbing as the whip was bought down against his bare skin again and again, the whip was dropped down to Celestia’s side, and she turned away, gesturing Kirigiri over to him.

Kirigiri approached him, with a damp cloth and iodine in her hands, before slowly rubbing down the cuts on Naegi’s back. Naegi gasped and yelled into the gag at the stinging sensation all down his back, and some more tears fell onto the floor. _‘This is no good. Naegi won’t last with Celestia at this rate. She’s going at him much harder than she ever did me. I have to get him out of here.’_ Kirigiri continued wiping Naegi’s back down as gently as humanly possible, whispering calming words into his ear the whole time “Makoto, don’t worry, it’s over for now. She probably won’t be using that on you again for a while.” _‘I think I know how to get her to release Naegi. He was willing to offer himself up to save me from Celestia, I cannot leave him in this situation while I can do something about it. Once Naegi has been sent to his room, I will offer myself to Celestia as a willing slave if she releases him. He’d never stand for it, of course, but then, he doesn’t have to know.’_

Once Naegi’s back had been wiped down, the ropes holding his wrists up were loosened, and he collapsed into Kirigiri’s waiting arms. She gently deposited him onto the bed and looked expectantly at Celestia. “What happens now, miss?” she asked blankly, her voice showing none of the anger she was actually feeling towards her blackmailer. Celestia smiled and pulled an ornate black box from under her bed, opening it up to reveal a large strap-on, which she then handed over to Kirigiri. “I want you to put this on, and then fuck Makoto Naegi as hard as you can. Understand?” Kirigiri nodded silently, slipping off her ludicrous skirt and slipping the harness on over her panties.

Naegi was pulled up by Celestia, and led over to her wardrobe, where he was made to stand while Celestia rummaged around for a bit. “So, Makoto. Kirigiri over there has her own uniform, as you can see. I feel, therefore, that it is only fair you have one of your own.” She pulled out a short black dress, with a small white lace semicircle in front, a small corset around the chest, and a white headband to go alongside it. “So, Makoto, how do you feel about wearing this as your new uniform while you are serving me?” She stared at him expectantly until he picked up on what was expected of him. “I-I think it suits me very well Ma’am.” Naegi began to blush a little as he said this, and took it from Celestia’s expecting hand, slipping it on with little difficulty. Celestia spun him around, and slowly began to tighten the corset, causing a series of coughs and yelps from Naegi as he felt his airways restricted by the maid outfit Celestia had forced him to wear, and the material rubbing directly against the fresh cuts on his back. 

When Naegi was fastened tightly into his new uniform, Celestia led him back over to Kirigiri, who by now had fastened herself securely to the strap-on harness, and she looked at Naegi calmly, reaching over and squeezing his hand tenderly. “Come along Makoto, let’s get this over with.” Kirigiri approached the duo on the bed, as Celestia disrobed, removing her own dress, shoes and underwear, stepping onto the bed with stockinged feet. “Now Makoto, it’s time to see how well Enoshima has trained you in the underappreciated art of cunnilingus. Miss Kirigiri over there has become rather proficient in it the past few days, haven’t you Kirigiri?” 

Kyouko’s face flushed a little, before she sighed and nodded in agreement. Celestia smiled, before grabbing Naegi and pulling his head between her legs, right into her slit. “Now, Kirigiri, the lubricant is right next to you there, so I expect to hear him screaming in pleasure.” Kyouko nodded, applying some lubricant to the head of the strap-on, before slowly pushing against Naegi’s ass with it. Naegi relaxed his rear end, allowing Kirigiri easier access with the dildo, and she began to slide in and out of his asshole, slowly increasing the speed and force of her thrusts.

Naegi, through the moans of pleasure that began to escape his mouth as he felt Kirigiri’s hands hold his hips steady while she pumped in and out of him, began to lick up and down Celestia’s pussy lips, applying tender kisses up and down as he did so, before zeroing in on her clitoris, kissing and licking at it delicately. Celestia herself gripped his hair to keep him there, and relaxed, enjoying the sight of her two toys performing for her as best they could. Kirigiri, for her part, continued steady, even thrusts in and out of Naegi’s ass, before jerking forward in shock as the vibrator began to buzz softly, causing Naegi to scream as the tip of the dildo forced its way past his g-spot, and he buried his face in Celestia’s cunt, screaming directly into it, forgetting to lick for a few seconds.

“Keep going, both of you. I do not recall asking either of you to stop.” Kirigiri gasped as she felt the soft vibrations of the strap-on against her own pussy, and she began to feel juices begin to trickle very slowly down her thighs. “Sorry Ma’am. I won’t let it happen again.” Naegi nodded, pulling his head out from Celestia's crotch as he tilted his neck painfully to looks up at her. “S-s-sorry Ma’am. P-p-please turn off the v-vibrator Ohgodno. Celeste, please *please* turn it off.” Celestia gripped his hair and pushed him back down between her legs, before pressing a button on the vibrators controller, causing the vibrations intensity to increase. Naegi screamed even harder into Celestia’s pussy, before sticking his tongue deeply into her, and continued licking and sucking as hard as he could between the screams from Kirigiri’s thrusts. Kirigiri herself was beginning to moan and rub her legs together softly from the vibration as she continued to pound Naegi, her thick rubber cock slamming against his cheeks with every thrust. 

Celestia smirked watching the two of them get more and more aroused from fucking each other, and she lay back and began to moan a little more loudly as Naegi moaned and licked directly against her pussy. She was just beginning to get into it, when a voice rang out from the doorway. “Heyyy Makoto, whatcha doin’?” All three heads turned to the doorway, cock still stuck firmly in Naegi’s ass and stared, as Junko Enoshima herself casually strolled into the room like she owned the place, followed more quietly by her sister Mukuro, wheeling one of the trolley’s from the art department through with her. On top of the trolley was a tall, rectangular box, that towered over everyone else in the room, which was currently covered by a sheet.

Celestia looked over at the two of them, before sighing and getting up, moving over to her desk and chair. “And I was beginning to get into things too. Oh well. Kirigiri, you can stop for a bit. Makoto, I want you to come here and continue what you were doing while Miss Enoshima and I…negotiate terms.” Kyouko stopped thrusting herself back and forth, and pulled the vibrating cock out of Naegi’s ass, who slumped against the bed for a second, panting, before pulling himself off and moving over to Celestia, looking guiltily at Junko and Mukuro as he did so. “Awww Makoto, it’s sweet that you’re worried about us, but you really don’t need to be. If we were mad, we would have come by earlier and stopped this.” She smiled at him and walked over, slowly turning his head until he was facing Celestia once more, before pushing him back in between her legs and slapping him around the head.

Celestia let out a small moan as Naegi continued licking and sucking at her clit and pussy, before gesturing to Junko and Mukuro to sit on the bed. “Please, both of you, make yourselves comfortable, perhaps avail yourself to Miss Kirigiri’s services. She has become quite serviceable with her mouth, although-" Celestia paused here and patted Naegi’s head, “not quite as skilled as Makoto here.” Junko looked over at Kirigiri and grinned, grabbing her by the pigtails and pulling the detective in between her own thighs. “Well, it’s nice to be greeted with such hospitality, especially when you consider the lovely gift we brought you.” She let loose a small moan of her own as Kyouko went to work between her legs. 

Celestia smiled and nodded graciously. “I have no desire to start a large-scale war between the two of us, and I feel you do not either. If Ishimaru were to find out about our activities, he may not look too fondly on us. Not to mention the Headmaster. I assume he would not take too kindly to what we were doing to his daughter.” Junko laughed uproariously at this, and gripped Kirigiri’s pigtails even tighter. “Y’know, you shouldn’t talk like that Celeste, you give me ideas. Terrible, wonderful ideas.” Mukuro nudged her at this point, and nodded in the direction of the large box she had wheeled in. Junko sighed out loud, before ruffling her sister’s hair affectionately. “I guess Muku here really can’t wait to get her hands on Naegi again. She’s really quite taken with him; you know?”

“I see, so it is safe to assume that he is worth quite a lot to you then, Ikusaba?” Ikusaba flushed a little and nodded, looking at Naegi with longing in her eyes. “Actually Celeste, it’s both Makoto and Kyouko we’re here for. It’s kinda sorta my fault she’s in this mess, so I should probably lend a hand, ya know?” Celestia continued smiling, but her voice took on a slightly harder tone. “If you are trying to take both of my toys away from me, I should warn you that whatever is in that box had better be very interesting.”

Junko grinned maliciously and her eyes grew sharp and deadly. “Oh I don’t think you have to worry about that, Celeste. This is very worth it.” She nodded to her sister, who got up and moved silently over to the sheet, pulling down on it with both hands, until it fell off, and the contents of the glass box were exposed. “Celestia Ludenburg, may I present to you a very fitting trade for my friends.”

Celestia looked at the open-topped box, or more accurately, at the person in the box. A pair of blue eyes hidden behind a pair of white-framed glasses stared back at her, framed by a head of neat blonde hair. The figure had a thick, rectangular square of cloth strapped to his mouth by a strap around his head, and was wearing no clothing on any part of his body. Scanning her eyes slowly down to his chest, Celestia noticed a number of bite marks, cuts and bruises over his body, some of them in obviously very painful spots. Her eyes flashed over to Mukuro for a brief instant, who was staring at him with disdain and cracking her knuckles. _‘I see, so this isn’t just an offering to me. This is revenge.’_ Flashing back to Byakuya Togami, because who else could it be, she took note of the writing on his chest, written in a deep red lipstick, and smiled. The phrase _‘Celestia’s Bitch’_ had been written neatly across his chest, and below it was a small picture of a smiling bear, the same bear that decorated one of Junko’s hair ribbons. Looking further down to between his legs, she saw kiss marks all over his legs, and a few smears of lipsticks around his cock, or what little she could see of it.

Most of Togami’s cock was hidden by a white plastic cage-like device that appeared to be padlocked onto his body. Celestia’s eyebrow raised as this, and she looked over at Junko. “Is that a…” Junko nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Celestia resumed looking at him, smiling more to herself, especially when she saw the chair that Togami was tied to clearly had a dildo tied to its base, that was currently shoved very firmly up Togami’s ass.

Finishing her visual inspection, Celestia turned to Junko and looked intently, stroking Naegi’s hair as he continually pleasured her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm, and was determined not to release him until she actually got one. “Well now, that…is a very tantalizing offer Enoshima, and much better than I expected, to be perfectly frank.” Her hands gripped Naegi’s hair a little more tightly, and she continued. “I will admit that I am very tempted to snatch him up for my own, but- “. She was interrupted here by a muffled yell from behind the glass, as Togami hurled threats at her from behind the gag. “Hmmm, quite an effective silencer you have Enoshima, would you care to tell me what it is? I could use one that effective for myself.”

Junko held up a hand and moved over to Togami’s container, opening it from behind and grabbing the back of the chair he was on, before leaning him back and pinching his nose, speaking to him in a blank, dispassionate voice. “Listen you piece of shit, I am trying to have a civilised discussion with Celeste, and your whining and complaining isn’t helping anything. Just remember, even if she doesn’t accept, Mukuro and I will still have you as our own, and if this deal falls through, you will be held accountable for it, and that will make us angry. So. Very. Angry. Nod once if you understand.” She kept her hand on his nose until a single, curt nod came from Togami, at which point she let go, pushing the chair back upright, allowing Togami to inhale desperately through his nose.

Returning to her spot on the bed, Junko sat down and let loose a small shudder of pleasure as Kirigiri resumed eating her out without any prompting. “Sorry about that Celeste, but his bitching was beginning to get on my tits. Anyway, to answer your question, it’s a penis gag, so basically imagine Togami sucking a giant cock behind that gag, and you get the picture.” She winked at Celestia and leant in, whispering “I’ll let you have it along with him, consider it a sweetener.” Celestia convulsed softly, her breasts heaving up and down as her breathing became shallower. “A very…very generous offer Enoshima, but I am afraid that it is one I simply cannot accept. Togami makes for a very pleasing offer, but simply not worth both Kirigiri and Makoto.”

Junko nodded her head respectfully, patting Kyouko’s head. “Sorry Kyouko, honey, I didn’t think it would work, but I had to try.” Kirigiri nodded, her tongue still flicking out against Junko’s glistening pussy. “Okay Celeste, just Makoto then. Togami for Makoto, a straight trade. Can’t say fairer than that, can we?” Celestia shook her head, before reaching over and offering a hand. “Can’t say fairer than that, indeed. However, I have one additional request. Once a week, the two of us swap slaves, and I get Makoto here for one night, while you get Togami over there.” Junko looked at Mukuro, who shrugged, her eyes fixed on Naegi, before speaking bluntly. “Junko, if it gets us Makoto back, you know I don’t care what we have to do.”

After a second or two of thought, Junko stuck her hand out and shook Celestia’s hand. “Alright Celeste, deal. Makoto for Togami, except for the one night a week.” Celestia gripped Naegi’s hair tighter than ever, as an orgasm finally came bursting out of her, biting her lip in a valiant attempt to hold in any noise, but a few small moans and gasps of pleasure slipped out nonetheless. She then proceeded to hold Naegi there until all of the juice had been cleaned up. Once this was accomplished, she let him go, and collapsed back into her chair, holding a hand out to Junko. “The key to the cage, if you please? He’s not much good to me without it.” Junko smiled and reached into a pocket of her black shirt, pulling out a small, silver key, and handing it over. “There you go Celeste, enjoy him. Don’t worry, we’ll try not to break him *too* much next time he’s ours. Makoto, get changed back into your regular clothes and meet me back at my room.”

With that, she pulled Togami’s chair out of the cage, leaving him in the centre of the room, and wheeling out the wagon and glass cage. Mukuro stayed behind, waiting for Naegi to get changed, filing away the mental image of Naegi in a maid’s outfit for later consumption. Once he had gotten changed, she slipped her hand in his, and led him out, a gentle wave to Kirigiri the only sign of their departure.

Once outside, Naegi sighed a huge sigh of relief, turning to Mukuro and hugging her softly. “Mukuro, thank you so much. I owe both you and Miss Junko so much.” Mukuro felt herself melting softly into his arms, and reciprocated his hug, holding him close against her chest, and resting her head against his. “Makoto, don’t worry about it. We both just wanted you to be safe. Junko started thinking of this plan as soon as you and Celestia were left alone together. I’m really glad it worked out, and I’m so sorry we left you there for so long. Junko thought it would teach you a lesson.” Naegi let go and squeezed her hand comfortingly. “Mukuro, it’s okay. Like you said, it all worked out, and you and Miss Junko were there for me when I really needed it, so thank you.” As Mukuro smiled and squeezed his hand back, a small cough from behind interrupted them.

Turning around, Naegi and Mukuro saw Maizono staring at them, or more accurately, at Naegi. “Um…I was wondering if I could talk to Makoto for a second, if that’s alright?” Mukuro looked down at Naegi, and nodded, before moving out of earshot, but close enough to still keep an eye on him. Maizono turned to Naegi and leant in close, before speaking. “I take it the match didn’t go your way, huh?” Naegi shook his head, before nodding over to Mukuro. “No, but Mukuro and Enoshima came along and saved me. After a while, anyway.” He scratched at his back as he said this, feeling a twinge of pain as he did so.

“That’s really good, I’ll be honest, I was really worried you’d lose, so I’m glad things worked out for you, but that’s…not really why I’m here. I was hoping you could do me a favour.” Naegi nodded, smiling calmly at her. “Of course Sayaka, what is it? Just name it and I’ll try my best.” Maizono smiled and hugged him tightly, pulling him in close to her, so that he could feel her warm breath directly on his ear. “This..this might sound odd, but I-uh. I’ve been really stressed out recently with my studies and my career and I just really need some stress relief. Makoto, can you come by my room in a few days and…I…I-uh, I want you to do to me the kind of things Enoshima does to you.”

The last few words tumbled out of Maizono’s mouth all at once, and she hurriedly let go, her cheeks bright red, not looking him in the eye. “I’ll-uh, I’ll see you later Makoto, okay?” with that, she turned tail and ran, leaving Naegi staring open-mouthed in front of him. Mukuro returned over to him, and asked him if he was okay. Naegi nodded absently, staring at the space where Maizono was, before being gently led back to Junko’s room by her twin sister, still staring into the blank space behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a year since I wrote Detention, almost to the goddamn day, and all I can say is this. 
> 
> It is a *damn* good time to be a Danganronpa fan. The two new animes, news of Danganronpa 3, plus I recently finished Another Episode, which I liked...overall (other than two scenes in particular).
> 
> Anyway, been working on this since like March, but uni, exams, coursework yadda yadda yadda. Actually wrote 2000 words of this right after I finished my last (non-Danganronpa story). Then another 2000 before people got naked. I am the *worst* writer of smut in the world.
> 
> Good news is I have a lot of creative juices flowing, and ideas for something involving Naezono (hence the ending), Naegusaba (a long-overdue question about maid outfits), one involving Junko and Togami explaining their Deus-Ex-Machina appearance here, a little something heavily planned involving some of the cast of Danganronpa 2 (the best game *ever* IMO), and a bunch of loose concepts fighting in my head to develop into fully-fleshed out ideas.
> 
> Also, do have two stories in my head for Persona 4, if you like that game too, so hopefully it won't be another 5 months until my next update.
> 
> EDIT: Also, cannot believe I forgot to say this, but any pairings that jump out that you really wanna see not listed above, drop a comment down below and I'll see if anything jumps out at me.


End file.
